Tita Russell
|seiyuu = Hiromi Konno |voiceactor = * Hilary Haag (Sky) * Brianna Knickerbocker (Cold Steel)Brianna Knickerbocker Twitter (accessed: October 22, 2019) at @Briannanoellek |nationality = Liberlian |birthDate = S.1190/5/7 (Mon) |birthPlace = City of Zeiss, Liberl |relatives = * Albert (grandfather) * Erika (mother) * Dan (father) |affilliation = * Thors Branch Campus * Zeiss Central Factory |occupation = * Student |likes = * Yellow, Orange, Red (Colours) |gender = Female |height = 156 cm (Sen III) |sizes = B76/W55/H80 (Sen III) |weapon_Sora = Orbal cannon |orbment_Sora = Space |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Orbal Gear |orbment_Sen_III_IV = Space, Fire |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = — |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = — |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = A |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = SS |weapon_Akatsuki = Orbal cannon |orbment_Akatsuki = Space |element_Akatsuki = Space }}Tita Russell (ティータ・ラッセル) is a playable character in the Trails in the Sky games. She is the daughter of Dan and Erika Russell. She has learned to tinker with machines, living with her grandfather Albert Russell in Zeiss. Profile Tita is the daughter of Dan and Erika Russell. Her parents are always traveling, so she lives with her grandfather Albert Russell in Zeiss; and helps him out by working in Zeiss' Central Factory. Despite being young, she is an adept Orbal Engineer due to inheriting most of her knowledge from her grandfather. Meeting Estelle and Joshua In , Tita is a compulsory party for most of Chapter 3 and can be recuited for the final dungeon. Tita meets Estelle Bright and Joshua to fix a broken orbal light in the Kaldia Tunnel leading to Zeiss. Estelle and Joshua follow her and end up rescuing her from some monsters when she accidentally agitates them. Out of gratitude, Tita leads the two to the main part of town, before she is called away. The next time the two bracers run into her is when the factory chief, Murdock calls her up to his office in order to introduce Estelle and Joshua to her grandfather, Albert Russell. She leads them to her house, and ends up getting caught up in the flow of her grandfather's experiment (and unknowingly drags Estelle and Joshua into helping too). Later, after clearing up the misunderstanding, Tita and her grandfather try to scan the Black Orbment, however the orbment activates and shuts down all of the power in town. Mr. Murdock then comes in and chastises the pair. She then lets Estelle and Joshua stay the night. The next morning, the group have a conversation over breakfast about what happened the previous night and Albert Russell dubs it as an Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon, Tita then accompanies her grandfather to Zeiss' Central Factory and helps him try to open the Orbment. In the midst of the experiment, Mr. Murdock comes in and requests that her grandfather to go to Elmo Village to fix a pump. Seeing her grandfather's troubled face, Tita offers to go in his place with Estelle and Joshua accompanying her. In Elmo Village, Tita immediately sets to work and when she is done, she joins Estelle in the bath. In the bath, she questions Estelle about her feelings for Joshua, and Estelle insists that they are just siblings. Tita then fails in preventing to warn Estelle that the open air bath is 'unisex.' Joining Estelle in the open bath, Tita reveals that she is jealous of Estelle and Joshua because she doesn't have siblings. When Estelle and Joshua offer to become her new brother and sister, Tita becomes delighted. Saving Agate Upon their return to Zeiss, though Tita is shocked to the central factory spewing smoke and goes in with Estelle and Joshua when she hears that her grandfather is still inside. Inside the 3rd workshop, Tita meets Agate Crosner for the first time, and sees her grandfather being kidnapped by a group of men in black armor. Meeting up with Mr. Murdock again, the group decides to go to the Bracer Guild to plan their next move. Upon discovering from Professor Alba that the group was heading to Carnelia Tower, Tita immediately offers to go with Estelle, Joshua and Agate. However, Agate is against it and tells her that she is a liability, leading Tita to run off in tears. Tita reappears on the roof of Carnelia Tower, having decided to follow Estelle and co. on her accord in order to rescue her grandfather, Yelling, Tita starts firing haphazardly and almost ends up shot by one of the men in black, but Agate protects her. However in the process, the men wind up getting away with her grandfather instead. Apologetically crying, Agate scolds and slaps her, before cheering her up in his own unique way. Tita then thanks him Outside the tower, Tita is then shocked to see Agate collapsing as a result of being scratched by a poisoned bullet, and meets Zin Vathek who offers to carry Agate for them. Tita then helps to recover some Zemurian Moss for an antidote from the Limestone Cave. After Agate is given the antidote, Tita spends some time watching over him until his fever broke. During one of his dreams, Tita overhears Agate calling her 'Mischa.' When Agate wakes up, Tita escorts him to the Bracer Guild due to being concerned with his health, and ends up helping with the planning for the rescue operation at Leiston Fortress by reminding Estelle of the device that her grandfather created to block the bio-sensors. She then announces her intention of going along with them. After retrieving the device, Tita goes with the group to the ZCF's airship where she goes aboard until take-off. During the flight, Tita helps Agate with his Orbal device. During a conversation, Agate asks her if she is not scared, to which Tita replies that she isn't because she has Estelle and everyone else. She then asks Agate who Mischa is, to his shock. Agate mysteriously replies that Mischa is his sister, and that she lives back in his hometown. When the airship gets close to their destination, Tita hides with Estelle and co. in a secret panel in a cargo box. Upon arrival, Tita helps out Estelle and the others to rescue grandfather. Exiting the fortress through a secret water route, Tita is forced to say good-bye to Estelle and Joshua and goes into hiding with Agate and her grandfather. Turmoil in Grancel Tita later reunites with Estelle and Joshua in the final chapter, after Estelle and Joshua successfully take back Grancel Palace along with everyone else. She arrives with both her grandfather and Agate and proceeds to hug Estelle and Joshua. She then explains with Agate how they got to Grancel. When Tita first meets Queen Alicia von Auslese and her granddaughter, Princess Klaudia/Kloe, she becomes nervous and shocked, but quickly becomes friends with the princess and everyone else. After her grandfather fixes the elevator, Tita goes with everyone to the ruins below. In the ruins, Tita becomes amazed by the ruins and after everyone decides to split into two teams (one for scouting and one for setting up and protecting the base camp) and to make Estelle and Joshua the team leaders, she can recruited as a party member for the scouting team. During the Queen's Birthday Celebration, Tita is seen watching on as the Queen gives her speech. She then joins her grandfather and goes to get some ice-cream. After that Tita is last seen in her bedroom playing a game with Agate and her Grandfather. She then listens to Joshua's harmonica playing. In S.1202, Tita meets Estelle and Joshua Bright. She introduces them to her grandfather, Albert Russell and helps them try to scan the Gospel. After being sent to Elmo Village for a repair job, Tita is shocked to discover ZCF full of smoke and her grandfather missing. It is during this that she meets Agate Crosner for the first time. Tita then gets upset when Estelle, Joshua and Agate refuse to take her with them to rescue her grandfather, so she follows them and arrives just as Estelle an co. confront the culprits. Trying to help, Tita causes Agate to get hurt whilst protecting her and allows the culprits to get away with her grandfather. Feeling guilty, Tita helps to find a cure for Agate who was poisoned by their bullets, Tita then goes with Estelle and the others to rescue her grandfather from Leiston Fortress. After rescuing her grandfather and escaping the fortress, Tita goes into hiding with Agate and her grandfather and reappears after Grancel Castle has been reclaimed from the Intelligence Division. She then helps Estelle and co. defeat Alan Richard and puts a stop to their plans. Tita then celebrates at the Queen's Birthday Celebration with her grandfather and Agate. She later becomes sad and concerned when she hears about Joshua from Agate and about how he had ran away to pursue Ouroboros. Moving to Erebonia After the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon in Liberl, Tita continued working as an engineer at the Zeiss Central Factory. When she heard about strange happenings in Erebonia from Olivert Reise Arnor, whom she travelled with during his time in Liberl, Tita enrolled at Thors Branch Campus as an exchange student against her mother's wishes in S.1206. Enrolled at Class IX under Instructor Towa Herschel, Tita works directly under Professor G. Schmidt on tanks and soldats. Tita provides technical support to other classes, including Class VII of Instructor Rean Schwarzer. Whenever she gets the chance, she is networking with orbal engineers outside of Liberl. While she ditched her hat, she is still wearing her old goggles around her neck. She wears shoes gifted to her by Estelle Bright and the belt originally worn by Joshua Bright, whom she considers an important family in her life. Personality Tita is a helpful, cheerful girl who can be easily moved to tears. She often tries to put on a smile, but is secretly lonely due to her parents being away often. However, she can brave and a little bit reckless when the situation demands it. She loves tinkering and fixing with machines, and could talk about them for hours. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Orbal Gear Brave Order Orbment |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=2 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Space |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} / |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=2 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Space |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=3 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=1 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Space |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=6 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_6_pos=5 |slot_6_line=3 |slot_6_lock=Space |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP }} Gallery Tita_Russell_(FC).jpg|Full-length Tita_full-body_(FC_EVO).png|Full-length (EVO) Tita_full-body_2_(FC_EVO).png|Full-length (EVO) Tita Rusell - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Tita_Rusell_-_Bust_(FC_Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Tita_Russell_-_Bust_Hatless_(SC_Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Tita_Russell_-_Bust_Towel_(FC_Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Tita Russell - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art. Tita Russell - Concept Art 2 (FC).jpg|Concept art. Tita Russell - Concept Art 3 (FC).jpg|Concept art. Tita Russell - First Design (FC).jpg|Initial proposal. Tita_S-Craft_(SC_EVO).png|S-Craft (EVO) Agate Headpatting Tita - Visual (SC Evo).png|Agate Headpatting Tita (EVO) Tita_Russell_(3rd).jpg|Full-length Tita Russell - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Tita Russell - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft Zoom Tita Russell - SD Model (Sen III).png Orbal Gear 1 (Sen III).png|Orbal Gear Tita,_Agate_%26_Schmidt_-_Imagine_Bonus_(Sen_III).png|Promotional artwork featuring Tita alongside Agate Crosner and G. Schmidt. Renne Hayworth & Tita Russell - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Renne and Tita before Tita leaving for Erebonia Tita_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III).jpg|Screenshot featuring Tita with Agate Crosner in the background. Tita_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_02.jpg|Screenshot with Tita, Towa Herschel and Agate Crosner. Tita_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_03.jpg|Screenshot featuring Tita. Agate - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|A promotional shot of Agate with Rean and Tita. Agate - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|A promotional shot of Agate with Tita. Tita Russell - Initial Proposal (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Tita Russell - Fine-tuning Sketches (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Tita Russell - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Tita Russell - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Tita Russell - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Tita Russell - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Tita_Russell_S-Craft_(Akatsuki).png|S-Craft Doll_Tita_(Akatsuki).png|Tita's New Year outfit, featuring an Agate Crosner doll. References }} Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class IX Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters